The present invention relates to an electric fence having a rail-type structure.
The conventional electric fence is simply a bare or exposed wire, so that the fence is not easily visible to the animal. This leads to the danger of the animal being injured by running into the wire fencing and becoming entangled. A wire fence is also unsatisfactory in that it cannot offer any aesthetic visual effect desired by many landowners.
As an alternative to wire fences, rail type fences are sometimes used. Rail fences are very visible because the typical rail has a large surface area, making it unlikely for the animal to become entangled or injured. The typical rail fence is usually constructed of wood or metal. However, construction and maintenance costs are high. Strong, heavy, and, therefore, costly materials are required. Animals tend to rub and chew on the wood, thereby accelerating its breakdown. Also, treating wood with chemicals such as creosote, pentachlorophenol and inorganic arsenicals, can cause a health problem for animals if they chew or crib on the wood. See Federal Register, Vol. 51, No. 7, Jan. 10, 1986, pp. 1334-1348. The wood also needs to be painted every three or four years. Even with proper maintenance, the wood rail fences have a relatively short useful life span. Metal fences, built to withstand physical abuse and properly coated to provide long-term protection from rust and deterioration, are costly and difficult to erect.
The present invention addresses these and many other problems associated with currently available electric fences.